legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Defenders P8/Transcript
(Alex, Jessica and the infants are all seen asleep in the play room) Alex: *snoring* Jessica: *snoring* No no Sammy....Don't....eat that... (The group continues sleeping before Rayla, X and Ray enter the room) Ray: Hey guys! Rayla: Wake up! Alex: *Snorts* Huh wha-?? Jessica: *Jolts up* What?? What happened?? ???: *Moaning* I was sleeping... ???: I hate being woken up... X: Sorry to wake you all up. Rayla: But you've all got more visitors! Alex: Huh? Jessica: Visitors? (Erin and the other heroes then enter) Erin: Hey bro! Alex: Oh hey Erin. What's going on? Erin: You and Jess kinda left the party so we went looking for you. Murphy: Wow, so this is what the nest looks like. Rocky: So cool! Maisy: Wow I never would have guessed this is what Targhul got as homes. Yang: Ah you should have seen Toad's. Its very different. Kyle: They adapted and fused with plants. It's actually kinda beautiful to look at. Maisy: Wow! Alex: Jeez, you guys brought everyone? Erin: Well yeah. Jack: Why wouldn't we? ???: *Gasp* Yay! ???: That means more playmates! Vivienne: *Notices* Oh my god look at all the BABIES! Mina: Yep! Cute aren't they? Vivienne: Oh I wanna take one home with me! Bolo: I'm surprised none of us has tried to take one home. X: I mean we are looking to expand our people's presence in the Omniverse. Rayla: If you find one that wants to come home with you, it wouldn't bother us. Vivienne: *Gasp* Yes! Shantae: If it's alright with you. X: Then go try and befriend one guys! Erin: While you guys do that... *To the infant* Hey kids! You guys wanna play with me Rose and her son? ???: Sure! ???: What kind of game? Erin: How about... *Creates a some tiny ice golems in her hand* we play with these? Infants: WHOOOOA!! (Rose lets the Golems down onto the floor where they walk over in front of the infants) ???: So cool! ???: We get to play with these?! Rose: You sure do! Grey: Yep! ???: Awesome! (Some of the infants play with the ice golems) Vivienne: Mina-Chan, can you show me some of these cuties? I wanna see any would like to come live with me. Mina: Oh sure! Omega and I would be glad to help! Omega: Yep! Follow us! Vivienne: Yes! Lead the way! (Omega and Mina lead Vivienne over to a few infants that are seen just sitting around doing nothing) Omega: Well, here's a few that don't seem busy. Vivieene: Aww they are all so cute! How does this work? How do I get one to come with me? Omega: It's simple! You just gotta befriend one. Mina: Yeah! And if it bonds to you, you're set! Vivienne: Befriend them. Right. Here I go. (Vivienne goes up to the infants) Vivienne: Hi there cuties! I'm Vivienne Boone! Its nice to meet you! Infants: ??? Vivienne: How're you kids doing? ???: Uhhh, fine? Vivienne: Well that's good! Mina:..... Omega: Hmm, I don't really think you're getting to them Vivienne. Vivienne: I'm not? Omega: Yeah, you seem to be confusing them more than anything. Mina: Here, let me help you. (Mina walks over to the infants) Mina: Hey kids! ???: Hey Mina! Mina: How's it going? ???: Just fine! Mina: That's great! Say, I brought a friend of mine here to see you. ???: Is that who this Vivienne lady is? Mina: Yep! She wanted to know if one of you would be willing to bond with her. ???: Really? Mina: Yeah! ???: Hmm.... ???: I mean, I don't know. ???: Is she safe? Vivienne: Huh?? Mina: Oh of course she's safe kids! ???: Well..... ???: I'll do it! Mina: Hm? (A small brown and grey Targhul Infant crawls up) ???: I'll bond with her! Vivienne: *Gasp* You will? ???: Sure! ???: Whoa are you sure? This lady seems a bit odd. Mina: Hey guys I promise you its okay. Vivienne is just looking for a friend. Vivienne: Yeah. ???: Well hey, I'm always willing to make friends! (The brown and grey Targhul then crawls up to Vivienne and then bonds with her) Vivienne: *Shivers* Hooo! So that's what it feels like. Mina: Yeah, you'll get used to it. Vivienne: So is there anything I have to worry about when they bond? They don't try and eat you or anything do they? Mina: Oh that was a concern everyone had for a while. But we've never had that problem. Just make sure they are fed and its all good. Vivienne: Alright. Mina: Just try not to worry if they start shifting. Vivienne: Shifting? What's sh- *Sequeak's out a laugh* H-Hey! What are you doing?? Mina: Yeah, that's what I mean. Omega: It's completely harmless. They just do it sometimes when they sleep. Or if they're in a playful mood. Mina: Mostly the second part. Vivienne: *Starts to laughing* S-Stop! Pl-Please stop! Maisy: *Comes up* Why is the mayor laughing? Mina: She's got an infant Targhul bonded to her and its just having fun shifting. Maisy: Ah. Okay then. Omega: Should we stop it? Mina: Nah, I think he'll stop when he's done playing. Whenever that happens... (Vivienne keeps on laughing as the infant shifts some more. Meanwhile with Craig) Craig: So guys, what do you wanna do? Mich: I'm not sure. Clark: Yeah same here. Craig: You wanna play Freeze Tag? Clark: Freeze Tag? Craig: Yeah! Mich: Hmm, alright! Clark: Sure why not? Craig: Great! But I'm gonna be It first. Clark: That's fair. Mich: Yeah alright. Craig: Alright! Then let me get started. (Craig's hands then begin to glow purple) Mich: Huh?? Clark: Uhhh Craig? Craig: Yeah? Clark: W-What's with the glowing hands? Mich: You're not gonna do what I think you're gonna do right? Craig: Oh, did I say this was gonna be regular Freeze Tag? Mich: *Horrified expression* Craig: Now then, I'm It! Clark: RUN MICH!! (Mich and Clark run off as Craig gives chase. It then cuts to Shade as he's seen with two infants on his shoulders) Shade: You kids enjoying the view? ???: Not really much of a view Shade. ???: Yeah, it's just like riding on Alex or Jessica's shoulders. Shade: *sigh* Well I'm sorry that I can't be like them kids, but this is still fun! ???: I guess... Shade: You two alright? ???: We're just bored is all. ???: There's nothing really fun to do. Shade: Is there anything you guys wanna play? ???: Not really. Shade:.... ???: Let's just sit up here. It's better than sitting around bored. Shade: Um, alright. (Shade continues walking before he is met by Yang) Shade: Hm? Yang: Hey Shade! Shade: Sup. Yang: Looks like you made a few friends huh? Shade: What can I say? They rubbed off on me. Yang: Well that's sweet! Shade: Yeah, they're both just really bored now though. ???: Yep... Yang: Hmm... Bored huh? Well I have an idea how to fix that. Shade: How? ???: Please tell us it's not Hide and Seek? ???: We play that so much, but no one seems to get bored of it. Shade: Well trust me kids, you'll have fun with whatever Yang plans. ???: How? ???: It's just one person. Shade: You haven't met this person. She can make up fun things with objects you wouldn't think of. ???: Okay. What's your idea? ???: Yeah hit us with it. (Yang looks around before she picks up a small ball) Yang: Here, come on down. (The two infants jump from Shade's shoulders) ???: A ball? ???: How is that fun? Yang: Watch this. (Yang pulls her arm back and throws the ball) ???: Wha- (The ball bounces off the ceiling and hits Jack from across the room) Jack: OW!! *Turns around* What the heck!? ???: *laughs* ???: Wow! Yang: Ah you liked that huh? ???: Yeah! Do it again! Yang: Alright! (Yang goes and gets the ball as Jack is seen with Erin) Erin: You alright sweetie? Jack: Yeah I'm fine. I think one of the kids just accidentally threw it too far or something. Erin: Maybe. Jack: Well, as long as- (The ball then hits Jack on the head again) Jack: GAH!! Again!? Erin; Pfft! Where did that come from?! Jack: I don't know but I'm gonna find out! (Jack walks over to a group of infants) Jack: Alright kids, fess up! ???: Huh??? Jack: Who threw that ball at me!? ???: What ball? (Suddenly the ball hits Jack again) Jack: THAT ball! (Jack then hears laughing as he looks to find Yang, Shade and the two infants all laughing at him) Jack: Wha- YOU!! Yang: Hey Jack! Jack: YANG!!! Yang: Kids. Time for a new game. ???: New game? Yang: *Picks up both infants* RUN!! (Yang runs away with the infants) Jack: Gah! Dammit Yang, you're not gonna get away with this! (Jack starts to run after Yang) Jack: Now get back here! Yang: You'll have to catch us first! Jack: *growls*! (Shade watches on smiling before the scene cuts back to Vivienne who is now holding the infant from earlier) ???: *giggles* Fun game right? Vivienne: Game? That was torture! ???: Well hey, I try. Vivienne: *sigh*... Omega: So, you like him? Vivienne: Well he's definitely gonna take some getting used to. Mina: Hey, he likes you, so I'm sure he'd be willing to come live with you. Vivienne: Would that be okay? Omega: Like Rayla said, it doesn't bother her. Vivienne: Yes! ???: *gasp* Does that mean you're keeping me? Vivienne: I sure am! ???: Yay! (The infant hugs Vivienne) ???: Thanks Vivienne! Vivienne: Aww no problem kid. (The infant smiles as he bonds to Vivienne again) Vivienne: Awww. Omega: Guess he's already warmed up to you. Mina: This is so sweet Vivienne! You get your own Targhul infant, and your city will start having Targhuls living in it! Vivienne: Sure will! Omega: Just remember to try and feed him when you guys go home. He may be hungry by that time. Vivienne: Oh I will, don't worry Omega. For now he can stay bonded to me. Mina: But doesn't the shifting bother you? Vivienne: Not really as long as he doesn't go overboard with it. Mina: Well alright. Omega: We'll leave you two alone then. Vivienne: Thank you both so much! *Hugs Mina and Omega* Mina: No problem! Omega: Hehe, you two enjoy yourselves now! Vivienne: I will! I'll come find you two when I'm done! Mina: Okay! Omega: Bye! (Mina and Omega both walk off) Vivienne: *sigh* This is nice. (Vivienne turns to walk away as she feels the infant start to shift a bit) Vivienne: *Shudders* Jeez that's weird. (Vivienne walks off as Jack is seen looking around for Yang) Jack: Alright, where the hell did you go?! Erin: *Comes up* Jeez you are out for blood huh? Jack: Out for blood? She hit me with a ball! Three times! Erin: Well try to calm down at least Jack. You're scaring the babies. (Jack looks around as a few of the infants look at him afraid) Jack:.....*Sigh*...Sorry. Erin: You calm now? Jack: Yeah... Erin: Good, now let's go find them and ask them to apologize nicely. Jack: Fine... (The two look around before they hear giggling from around a corner) Erin: Over here. (Erin and Jack turn the corner and find Yang and the two infants) ???: *giggles* Yang: Hey Jack! Jack: *Growls* Erin: Jack. (Jack looks at Erin and sighs) Jack: I came to ask for an apology Yang. Yang: For what? Jack: YOU- …. You know for what. Yang: Oh right. The ball thing. Yeah sorry about that. But it made these two bored little kids have the time of their lives. ???: Yeah! ???: It was hilarious! Jack: *sigh* Jeez... Erin: Well as long as you didn't mean any harm by it. Yang: Yeah. Really Jack, sorry about that. Jack: Its... Its all right. Yang: You're not mad are you? Jack: I was, but as long as you're not trying to piss me off on purpose I guess it's fine. ???: *sigh* Thank god. ???: You do scare us all sometimes Jack. Jack: Hey! (Erin giggles) Erin: Well, I guess it's best to tell you guys something. Jack: What? Erin: Rayla and X are having Sammy make dinner for everyone. Yang: Oooo sweet! Sammy is an awesome cook! Jack: Too true. Erin: Shouldn't be long now. Knowing how fast he works with that fire magic. Jack: Right. Yang: Well let's get going! I don't wanna miss out on this! Erin: Alright! (The group walks off to meet with the others) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Defenders Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts